The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an herbaceous perennial of the genus, Hedychium, and known by the cultivar name of ‘Tahitian Flame’. The genus Hedychium is a member of the family Zingiberaceae. This cultivar occurred as natural branch mutation of Hedychium ‘Doctor Moy’ (an unpatented plant) in a greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. Hedychium ‘Doctor Moy’ was bred by retired plant breeder Dr. Moy and is an interspecific hybrid between Hedychium. flavum and Hedychium. coccineum. The new cultivar differs from its parent in having stronger variegation.